1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmission system, and more particularly, to a wireless power transmission apparatus that may control a direction of a magnetic field generated by a resonator in a wireless power transmission system.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of Information Technology (IT), a variety of portable electronic devices have been released, and distribution of the various portable electronic devices has also increased. Due to characteristics of the portable electronic devices, battery performance of a corresponding portable electronic device is becoming an issue. In addition to the portable electronic devices, many home electronic appliances have a function of wirelessly transmitting data, and can be supplied with power over a power line.
Recently, research has been conducted on wireless power transmission technologies that may wirelessly supply power. Due to characteristics of a wireless power transmission environment, peripheral apparatuses may be influenced by a magnetic field of a wireless power transmission apparatus.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a wireless power transmission apparatus that may reduce an influence on peripheral apparatuses due to the characteristics of the wireless power transmission environment.